The child and the emperor
by Kohaku98
Summary: This story is only translation from the Polish original "Dziecko i cesarz" . Translation has been made by Searle Nederlanden. This story describes lives of Alfred and Yong Soo in years 1947-1953 and the beginning of their friendship.


**I.**

'Yong Soo!'

Sitting on a mattress boy trembled and turned pale on a sound of this voice. Yao stood in the doorway with his hands crossed on his chest and looked at him angrily.

'Where did you get it?'

Korea looked at the bowl, which was lying on his knees, clearly testifying the commited crime. Sticks, which he held in his left hand, just made it sure.

'I… I…' he whispered 'I… thought I could! Hong Kong gave it to me!'

China sighed and shifted his gaze to the boy standing next to him. Xiao, which clenched his mouth into a thin line as he did usually, raised his indifferent look on his keeper.

'Could you explain this?'

Hong Kong shrugged his shoulders, what meant that he could not and didn't want to.

'What is wrong with you?' Yao said loudly, going briskly across the room 'We are in difficult situation! Shortly after the war, which shook the entire world! The other in such a short time! You had eaten…' now he moved his gaze at frightened Korea 'something, what would we enough to eat for us for two days! For everyone! Two days!' he emphasized the most important words, because he wanted to prove how much boy's bad behavior had hurted him. 'And you shouldn't let him Xiao! You are complicit!'

Boys were ruled by completely different feelings. Yong Soo was embarrassed and scared, because he knew, that now he will get no supper and no breakfast next day; Hong Kong gave the impression that he didn't care about it. And he confirmed it.

'I don't care whether I am guilty or not' he growled 'The kid wants to, so let him eat. And soon he won't be here because you have all of us in the ass'.

Yao blushed.

'It's not true!'

Xiao was silent for a while and it seemed that he won't say anything. He remained with his gaze looking at the floor, but his arms were trembling slightly. Suddenly he raised his head and looked at China by gaze under his massive, furrowed eyebrows.

'You know it's true'.

Now Yao was really angry.

'Don't talk back to me here, you're just a kid! You don't understand!'

'I would like to not understand' Hong Kong didn't raise his voice, he still speaking in the same colorless of tone.

China was all trembling with rage. He raised his hand, but then seemed to change his mind, and he left hand and passed Xiao, leaving the room.

'I have a problem! I have a civil war!' he yelled from the hallway 'Ungrateful kids!'

Yong Soo was enough to burst into tears. He hid his face in hands and leaned forward. Hong Kong wanted to follow Xiao, but when he saw the critical position of a younger friend, he changed his mind and sat down next to him on a mattress. He said nothing – he didn't have the habit to comfort people, otherwise he couldn't do it. He had hoped that his presence will give strenght to the boy.

'Why is he angry for us?… All the time in nowadays?…' Korea whispered, wiping the tears which have started gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Xiao smiled crookedly.

'He's angry because he know that everything is now pounding by him. He can do anything about it'

Yong Soo didn't want to accept this answer. He looked at Hong Kong plaintively.

'Please, just don't cry' groaned irritated boy.

'I think it is just very sad, because you're treating him so bad' Korea defended the keeper.

Silence reigned between them for a moment.

"You don't understand" Xiao thought grimly "I envy you. I would like to not understand…"

'And so soon it will no longer be valid. You will just go away' he said aloud.

'I'm not going to leave! This is my home!'

'You'll see' Hong Kong didn't expressed this thought, because he was really pity about younger friend. So he stopped there at staring at him and wondering how long he will result in this, what he called "family". How much time left he had.

Because Xiao's time was ending.

**II.**

'Thus ended the second, and, hopefully, the last war, which caused a furor around the world' a tall, blonde man raised his glass of wine up 'Let's drink for peace, gentlemen'

He was just about to drink a sip of the ruby red drink, when sitting on a chair with frown face, low man with lush eyebrows brutally interrupted him.

'Wait! It makes no sense. After all war is still there. How can we drink for peace, when wars are still ongoing?' the man known as Arthur stared at his glass and raised it slightly. Wine moved, but not spilled over the glass's edge.

'But these are no world wars, my dear' the one that stood toast turned Arthur's attention – his name was Francis Bonnefoy 'We should drink for that at least'

England mused for a moment before he replied:

'It still does not make sense'

His interlocutor rolled his eyes and said with a slight impatience:

'So, let's drink for the health and safety of our countries!' he pushed the glass into his mouth.

'Wait!'

Francis was nearly to slum his head on the table, when he heard another protest.

'What now?'

'Our countries will never be really safe. It's absurd to drink for something, what is not true. Besides…'

'Wow!' France couldn't stand 'It's simply to say something, and finally to drink!'

Arthur was silent for a moment, thinking how he can comment on this statement, but finally he decided to end the discussion.

'So, for us' he raised his glass up.

'It makes no sense' Francis hissed through his teeth, but he took a sip.

For a while men were silent, each absorbed in their own thoughts. In fact, there were three men – and no, don't think that third of them was less confrontational than the previous ones. Actually, he aroused the most contradictory feelings in people who have had contact with him. He was also the ease in initiating conflicts – but it just characterized all three men – from he usually come out victorious. We don't know why, because he was still a child, oh, he just won the independence two hundred years ago, and went for good authorities. Quite by the accident, he received a good status in the world and on every his step he prided of his invincible army – but he couldn't tell, where he send his soldiers.

Arthur watched at the third man while drinking – he was a blond boy with optimistic eyes behind the glasses.

'Hey, Alfred' he said. The blond looked at him such as person torn from lethargy. 'I heard that your troops want to make a combine in Korea?'

'Oh…' the United States needed time to think 'Maybe' he finally answered.

In fact, he didn't care about it. In the worst case he'll say that those are his people. He won't assume responsibility.

He didn't like to assume responsibility.

**III.**

The civil war. For the personification of country is the worst kind of war – you couldn't specify, which side you stand, you couldn't tell for what you're fighting and why. Something splits and peels away from the inside. You deal with it, closing in the depths of yourself, escaping into another, better world outside of your own country, or transferred bitterness, anger and despair to the people near you. You have a guilty conscience, but nothing is placed on a self-manage pain, so and so is doing. If they really love you, they won't roll away from you.

It's worse, if you start peeling away on them.

Yao fell from the desk a stack of papers printed with small letters by rapid movement of his hand, and looked at standing next typewriter with angrily. He had no effect on his deeds, no, nonsense, he had an effect on… He shook his head and walked to the window. War. Oh God, how he hated wars. How much he would give to make peace around the world.

He winced. Headache became unbearable. "I will fall", he thought. "I will fall and China will be separated into two countries. I will fall like the old Vietnam, like the old Korea."

He didn't notice that someone in his house is suffering with similiar problems. It's just, that this person locked them in himself, like everything, all his life. He had no angry of others that they don't support him, don't run around him – but it can't be denied, that he was doing with his problem even worse than Yao did.

Yong Soo loved just a few years, he was a child. Fate sneered from him, and after the death of old Korea – Korea, who had died by the contradictions of the peninsula, could no longer endure the mental pain of her country – didn't bring to live two children, but one. Yong Soo personified both South and North Korea. Two countries.

He completely didn't understand, especially, that he daily communed with clearly division of two Vietnams – North, with her capital in Hanoi, and the South with his capital in Saigon. Communist and the democrat. Then why Korea was one, although the countries were two?

At the beginning of cleavage at these regimes it only slightly tickled him somewhere, occasionally irritating him. For the first few years, however, it caused him problems in normal life and functioning. Then the division was falling deeper and deeper, Yong Soo were reassuring in conviction, that he has the two characters who hate each other inside him.

But even he could not fully understand. He had never been to his countries, he spend all his life in China. It seemed to him that the communist regime is only right, because he associated democrats with the bad guys – with full of pride and rudeness Europeans, whom Yao so hated. And with Japan. Besides, China was communist.

And he was always right.

**IV.**

Alfred had his own organization and a clear path in life. He wanted to be a hero, he knew that it can be in all the best. He fought for its democracy, struck on the head with the whole damn communism in the USSR and the Peoples Republic of China in the lead. He was his own, permanent and independent - still staying himself.

In fact, there is nothing more wonderful in life than not to worry about nothing, to live in a carefree and successful thanks to the happiness and well-trained army. Alfred seldom really interested in where and why the soldiers were flying. If only it was a punching Communists, was the first in the queue. If something else – it does not matter. It is important that the win, while he sits quietly in his favorite chair in a house – in Los Angeles, or in New York or in Washington. He didn't want any of them felt wronged, so he lived in all.

If it was something that worried Alfred, it didn't go beyond its boundaries.

Unless it was England.

Or Canada.

These two people as the only the United States ranked among the important people and his family. None of them said that, of course, directly, but they believed that for both was not clear. And no matter how many times Arthur called him "an idiot with a hamburger instead of the brain", no matter how many times it will be Matthew muttered with disgust.

They will still a family.

**V.**

Knock-knock. Only one person was knocking, before entering the room. Yong Soo turned his head on the bed to the door and shouted, 'Come in.'

A girl, wrapped in a pink coat, entered the room. Her hair was worn in a ponytail awkward, from which strands of creeping out from all sides, and behind the ear stuck a weed, which for her was "wild flower." Taiwan once wore better, but it was a time when Kiku still attend to them. Then she insisted that Japan was the only person capable of bringing her hair, and she began to do the same in the rebellion. She thought that Kiku will be back.

He did not return. But she had already memorized.

'Hi' she greeted Yong Soo. She came to him, but sat down beside the bed, just on the floor, leaning his elbows on the mattress.

Korea nodded, straining to smile. Taiwan, however, could see that something is not right. Tilted her head and stroked his hair with a childish smile.

'Soo, what happened?'

This time, he shook his head. Nothing. Nothing, what would be interesting to her.

'Soo'- Yue tried to speak softly and have a maternal effect. Not her coming out, despite the fact that it was not much older than Korea. 'Soo, tell me…'

The boy sighed.

'Everything's all right' he said, dropping eyelids. His face took a lime color. Taiwan increasingly get worried.

'Soo, shall I call Yao?'

Yong Soo basically knew where this fear was inside her. Even though she knew he hated to lie in bed during the day. He could sit motionless for hours, pressed into a corner chair and staring at the opposite wall, but not dozing off under a blanket.

'Don't call Yao. Why should we worry him?… I… just… I'm a little hungry…'

He didn't lie. He wanted to eat. But this feeling was almost constant – he got so little that it's not surprising that he needed more food.

Yue has risen.

'I'll ask Yao to give you something' she decided with fierce face.

'N-no!' Korea broke away from the mattress. Just for a moment. 'I don't want. You know he would give us more, if he had. I don't want to bother him forever'

'You never don't bother him' Taiwan observed, and it was truth. Weary? Yes, but Vietnam, or Siam. Korea, she and Hong Kong acknowledged their inferiority in relation to large, independent countries. Besides, they couldn't bet on his own, to have an argue. There were only minor acts of rebellion such as the one with the hair and Yue, and Xiao yesterday. 'And if you want to eat… Besides, it's not you, just me' she said reasonably.

'But don't go' Yong Soo tried to convince her smile.

But he wanted to eat not so much. It was only a head, which began to hurt terribly at night. He didn't want to do anything but sleep, to not feel the crush inside the cranium. This has happened to him something strange – a feeling of fission reached peaks, probably has never been so clear.

Taiwan hesitated, when she saw his pleading look.

'I will give you my portion tonight' she promised at the end, sitting back on the floor.

Yong Soo sighed. Tonight…

Something groundbreaking was going to happen this evening. But he still didn't know about it.

**VI.**

Alfred looked at the wrecked plane with his hands clasped behind his back. On his face were no negative emotions, he carefully explored the vehicle by his look, he furrowed eyebrows as if in a light meditation. He worried, however, really. Actually he prefered to shout – Alfred had never cried in bitterness or sadness – but he couldn't do it because of the man standing next to him.

'How many people died?' he asked instead, striving for calm.

'Fifty-two, Mr. Jones'

The United States swallowed. Skymaster first, then Douglas DC-4, DC-6 now. It definitely wasn't a happy year for him in terms of sky travel.'

'All have been identified?' he was still trying to not raise his voice. He didn't want the other person feel invaded in some way or guilty, and he realized that he could begin to subconsciously blame causes a disaster.

'Yes' the man lifted his gaze from Alfred again into plane. 'We're meeting third time this year, Mr. Jones' apparently, his thoughts also circulated at the two previous disasters.

'What a shame, that these ain't happy meeting' sighed the United States.

A man shook his head in response.

'Would you like some coffee?' he asked after the another moment of silence.

Alfred smiled crookedly.

'Yes, my mouth went dry. I understand that you pay, Stevenson?'

'I won't be stretched by my own country'

'And so you will. All citizens can be in some way stretched by their own countries' Alfred was glad that he can irritate someone and not worry another air slip-up yet.

'Yes... imagine, that after this call I actually eat less meat...' Stevenson turned away from the wreck and accosted one of the doctors. They wandered around, taking away more potential victims to the hospital – even if there was no chance that they will survive.

Jones joined him. It seemed that his companion has babbled about the types of injuries people who managed to survive. So Alfred could say goodbye to the coffee.

**VII.**

The raining season has started. It was raining outside the window. Yong Soo looked at the drops in silence, slowly scraping the rest of food from his plate. He was also eavesdropping the conversation between Yao and Phuong.

'…so he proposed making People's Republic of China. Maybe this war is finally going to be end…?' China said with a contemplative tone. His voice was exceptionally calm, what was really seldom nowadays'

'So you'll be People's Republic of China?' Siam break in to the conversation 'with this… communistic regime?'

Yao made a face. Ching never supported the communistic parties. Generally he markly differed from other Asians, which lived in Beijing – he supported the side opposed the Allies, he kept friendly relations with America and Japan (what China took over with evident terror). He didn't care when North Vietnam talked back, because she still was a Communist, but he treated Siam with a distance. And, since the Second World War's end, also with uncertainty.

'I hope so' he said after the long moment of silence. 'Regime is not important. I mean that I will be glad when this war finally ends. I can't take it anymore… Yong Soo, what are you doing?'

Korea was just getting up over the table. He looked at Yao frightenely, as usually, when he heard his own name from China's mouth.

'I… I realized… that… I wanted to...' he tangled in the evidences.

'We're still eating. Sit down.' said China.

It was a fact, they formally still eating. Wang liked, when they were sitting together even before the modest meal – especially in the evening. He accustomed that they talked and laughed in old times. Then Japan had gone away, Taiwan, Korea and Hong Kong had appeared. Yao tried to make their relations as good as they were old times, but political situation, and the members of his "family" didn't allow him to do it.

But they have to sit after meal.

China couldn't forgive himself this habit. He wanted to have just small substitute of their old life. Korea didn't discuss, just only sat, and he looked at the hallway from time to time.

Yao couldn't concentrate on a conversation with Siam and South Vietnam, and couldn't pretend, that he didn't see what Yong Soo was doing.

'What's calling you?' he growled. Now he was angry on himself because Yong Soo has cowered more - China didn't want to make his own words sound so strickly.

'Nothing… I seem… I seem… I seem that someone was knocking' slammed finally Korea.

'So surely you only seem, I have heard anything' Wang looked at Xuan Tien, Phuong and Ching; he was waiting for answer from them.

First one just snorted - she had had an argue with him and now she was ready to negate him, but rest members of family just agreed with Yao. Taiwan send to Korea a look fulled by apologies, but she also couldn't say, that he heard something.

Theoretically Hong Kong should be with them, but lately he distrinctly moved away from the rest. He hadn't appeared on the supper. In fact Xuan Tien went to check Xiao's presence in his room, but he had disappeared - anybody was worried about it, because Asians accustom that Xiao, when he has worse days, always melts in airs. Only Yao was shamed - because he knew why Hong Kong has his "worse days".

For the next ten minutes China, Siam and South Vietnam were talking. Xuan Tien, which had been stopped by anyone, just left the room, but Taiwan and Korea were too much afraid to follow her because of their keeper's latest reaction. They were waiting patiently for end of adults conversation. Yong Soo tried to not understand them, and he hoped that it will help him to understand his own situation.

'Let this damnit shit resign, because I won't take it anymore' said Phuong, rhythmically knocking the plate by sticks.

Yao looked at him crookedly, but he didn't comment. He tried to accustom that South Vietnam and his sister had grown up and they didn't like when someone was turning them attention. China had two reasons to not do it – first: he didn't mind having an another argue, and second: he was afraid that Phuong and Xuan Tien will leave him such as Japan. He knew, that then he'll hate himself more than he did now.

'I thought that you're proud of your authorities' Ching smiled.

'I am, but that dude really annoys me.' South Vietnam was silent for a while, and then he continued 'He's always opposed, stubborn, he's just ninny, but he thinks he's the best… Thank God, he's not my president…'

'Exactly, he isn't important, so stop talking about him' Siam was next in a queue to complaining. He had exceptionally annoying prince. Only child.

'Imagine, that at my place…'

'Yong Soo!' Yao couldn't endure 'Stop looking at this door as you would escape from there!'

'I'm sorry!' Korea looked at his hand, which he had clenched, and tightened his mouth promising himself, that he won't look at the side of the hallway, even, when he'll seem that knocking is as loud as it was a moment ago.

'Stop sticking to him! He surely would escape, because he can't look where he want to, because you're starting to yelly at him!' Yong Soo immediately had crashed his own promise and looked at the hallway, where stood furious Xuan Tien. 'What's wrong with you? Have you got a neurosis or something?'

Yao didn't look at her.

'So what have you said?' he asked Ching.

'Stop ignoring me! You have no rights to ignore me!' North Vietnam made some steps to the side of a table.

Phuong immediately stood up and held her arm.

'Come with me, sister.'

'Leave me alone! He has no rights to pretending that he not see me!'

'Xuan Tien, please…'

'Idiot! You too! You, everyone are idiots!' the girl tore out from her brother and she was near to fall until she got back the equilibrium.

China finally looked at North Vietnam honoring her by his gaze, and then stood up slowly.

'You can't call me "idiot"' he said with surprising calm tone.

'I can not?' Xuan Tien smiled sourly and she was very glad that she turned Yao's attention on her. 'I thought that proper statements are welcoming, and the truth is praised, isn't it, brother?' her last words were addressed to confused Phuong.

China made a step to her side.

'Shut up' he tried to reign over his voice.

The Asian girl made straight. She was tallest than Yao, and she often abused it when she had an occasion to do it.

'You can't order me'

'I have brought you up!'

'You? Or France? Phuong, say, who brought us up: Yao or Francis?' Xuan Tien was waiting for the answer, which South Vietnam didn't want to give her.

China stood in a few inches from her. One jump and he could reach her, or slap her. He clenched his fist, as if he was really going to do it.

'Shut up!' now he was shouting.

Taiwan cowered on the chair and send to Siam look fulled by panic, counting, that the last calm person in this room will take her out.

But Ching didn't notice her look, he was too busy by considering what he should do: back out with grace, or stay here.

'Could you stop yelling?' Xuan Tien was still on victorious position, because in the opposite of her interlocutor, she controlled her voice.

'You are… cheeky!' Yao was able to answer just with these words. He wanted to end this argue, he was afraid that he's going to do something, what he will regret.

North Vietnam crossed her hands on her chest.

'Really? Continue, please'

Siam shook his head, sighed to himself and left room. Phuong followed him, because he didn't want to be a witness in his sister's provocation. Only children, too obedient to leave room without aprobate, stayed there.

'Cheeky, caddish – everything you want!' China continued 'If you're not going to show respect to me, there's no place for you in my house!'

'Who said that I want to live in your house?' Xuan Tien hissed 'I am here because of my stupid brother'.

'Phuong is mature, he doesn't need you. If you are here only in the reason of your brother…' Yao pointed at the hallway by sweeping movement of his hand. 'You can go away!'.

North Vietnam smiled sourly.

'Sounds great. Thank you and goodbye' she turned and went away.

But the sound of opening door and shocked Xuan Tien's voice had been heard from the hallway in the next few minutes.

'Phuong! Ching! Come here right now!'

Yao tried to be not nervous because of ignoring him, and he followed the girl. Only Taiwan and Korea stayed in a room.

'What do you think, Soo? Has supper been finished?' she asked.

Yong Soo was sitting with a look fixed on his knees.

'They again have had an argue in the reason of me' he whispered.

'It's not your fault!' Yue opposed zeally 'They often have an argues, it's not your fault. I… think that…'

'Yue, Yong Soo, go to your room at the moment!' they heard the voice of Ching.

Taiwan slided off of her chair and caught Korea's hand.

'Have you heard this! We're allowed to go' she smiled to him 'Soo, please don't be sad… In my opinion you only have to have some sleep, and that's all. It's time to go to bed' Yue tried to remind herself things, which adults often told her, becoming Yong Soo's big and attentive sister again. But now she didn't cause any smile on his face - he just allowed her to take him out. They went on a hallway and Yue looked at Ching, Phuong, Xuan Tien and Yao, which were assembled near to the main door, with shock. Yong Soo followed her gaze and also started looking at adults in silence. Taiwan made a step in their direction, after the short moment of hesitation.

'Brother…' she said quietly.

Korea squeezed her hand.

'Yue, come on. We… We shouldn't disturb them…' he pulled her lightly to the room, where they often sleep.

The girl had made a step, but she was still looking at Asians.

'We shouldn't disturb…' the boy repeated, releasing her hand and approaching to his friend. 'Please… I have caused them too many troubles…'

'Any troubles' Taiwan said.

Her face was showing her obstinacy, what with her baby face and funny protruding hair didn't cause an effect which she wanted to get – it didn't show, that she would like to stay here and look what's going on. It seemed that it's just a childish caprice.

In fact Yue and Yong Soo never had any caprices before. Now the curiosity was winning. As much is started to control the girl, as much the boy was curious, and he was sure that the sound he had heard before was knocking.

'There's something behind the door…' Taiwan whispered 'But I can't see what is it'.

'Come on…' Yong Soo was looking at her with sadness.

Yao turned to them sweepingly.

'Yong Soo? Yue?' his voice was very loud, what just scared Korea. 'I told you to go to your room!'

He said it without anger – he was too much shocked to be furious. But what had caused it…?

Xuan Tien, which was bent, suddenly made straight. Yue was looking at her direction, when Yong Soo was concentrating his gaze on a floor, apologizing.

He had enough, he wanted to go to bed and forget who he is. He wanted to lose himself to the rest in the dream. A dream - it was definitely the most pleasant part of his life.

'Look!' Taiwan shouted.

China had made a face.

'Speak softly' he said, and next he caught her hand. 'And come on'.

Busy of Yue, he had forgotten about Korea, which machinally started looking at the point she had shown him.

Phuong stood next to the wall, back to them. Xuan Tien and Ching were staying with him. The hallway wasn't wide and it was hard to see something between them, but Yong Soo did it.

A child. Thin and wet, with rare, dark brown hair, with sad, turbid eyes – able to see from a few metres distance. It was wearing stretched, dirty and definitely too large hanbok, similar to Yong Soo's – but it had chima instead of baji.

'Yong Soo!' Yao caught his hand and now he held both two children. 'Come in to this room!'

It was the first time when Korea did something, what wasn't evident rebellion against China, but it also wasn't standard instance of obedience. He just still standing. Yao sighed, releasing Taiwan and he tightened his both two hands on Yong Soo's arms.

'We're going' he said loudly and cogently.

Yong Soo was silent. China stood in front of him and covered him this strange child.

He had to touch its, to hug its. He had a big willingness to get to know her, and he wasn't able to fight against it.

He just broke loose from China, and, sliding firstly, he ran to the main door. Xuan Tien gave in her place, so the boy was able to run and he finally stood in the distance of a few inches from the guest.

And now he felt the resistance. He was afraid to pass its his own hand or just smile. And the child raise its look at him. Sad and without life. Yong Soo knew, that when he made a physical contact with this child, something will happen. The barrier will crash… Or maybe appear?

'Yong Soo!' now the furious note in Yao's voice was able to hear.

There was no answer, so China made a step to him. Korea felt, that this is his last chance. He broke himself and he pulled his hand out to the child. It was looking, firstly at his hand, and then again at the boy's face. His mouth had opened. It raise its hand and carefully touched boy's fingers. Korea felt, that something is piercing him through and through. He tightened on the child's wrist by fast, impulsive movement.

He was Korea no longer.


End file.
